


The Search

by thewightknight



Series: First Order Husbands [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: "what if" moments, M/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, angry space boyfriends, first order husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their search for a new Kyber crystal leads Hux and Ren to the farthest reaches of the galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Search

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the wait for a new update. The story isn't behaving.

It took one month, eight days, four hours, six minutes and twenty-three seconds for them to reach their destination. It only took eight days and some undetermined hours, hours, minutes and seconds for them to have their first fight. Well, not really their first fight. They’d been squabbling since they met, but this was their first serious disagreement since things had changed into, well, whatever was going on with them now. It was bound to happen, Hux admitted, with two such strong personalities crammed together in such a small space for an extended period of time. 

It had taken less than a day for Hux to realize that Kylo Ren was a slob. Neatness and precision had been drilled into Hux since the day he was born and then reinforced through decades of military discipline and Ren's carelessness with his belongings and general overall untidiness began to drive him nuts almost instantly. And with their constant close proximity, hiding even his surface thoughts from Ren was becoming more and more difficult, so when he got disgusted with Ren for being a slob Ren instantly knew that Hux was disgusted with him for being a slob. And with Ren being Ren, of course, he then retaliated by being even more of a slob.

Hux realized Ren was bored and was messing with him on purpose. He sympathized, really he did, and made an effort to keep a lid on his temper. Ren was a passenger along for the ride with nothing to do until he reached their destination, and though he spent hours meditating on whatever random esoteric concepts preoccupied Force users, and hours working out (and the sight of that led to other types of workouts, ones that left them both limp and spent), he was still bored. Hux understood, but both his sympathies and his fuse were still getting shorter each day.

"Ren, can you please at least make an attempt to get your ration wrappings into the recycler?"

"There are hangers for clothing in the closet, Ren."

"Damnit, I just made the bed, Ren!"

Later he couldn't remember what the last straw was that finally caused him to snap, only that they ended up screaming at each other in the corridor and he stalked away when objects started flying across the shuttle, leaving before things got out of control. He took refuge in the cockpit and ended up falling asleep in the pilot's chair instead of going to bed.

He didn't dream often, but when he did it was always vivid and detailed, and he'd had this dream before, in a multitude of various forms and long before he and Ren had begun the twisted pleasures that had occupied them up until the destruction of Starkiller Base. Dreams of Ren between his legs, clever fingers delving into his trousers, mouth hot and wet around his cock, his hands buried in the waves of Ren's hair as he thrust up between Ren’s lips. So it took him longer to realize this wasn't a dream than it should have, but finally it did register that the warmth enfolding his cock was reality, not fantasy, that the soft wet noises echoing through the cockpit weren't an echo of a dream. As his eyes fluttered open he found Ren staring up at him, eyes boring into him, pupils blown as he sucked and licked his way up and down Hux's cock.

He had just enough time to wonder how in all the hells Ren had managed to squeeze his lanky body into the miniscule space between the chair and the shuttle's control panel when there was a caress inside of him. In the same instant Ren swallowed him all the way down, nose brushing his belly as throat muscles constricted around him and he couldn’t have kept from crying out even if the fate of the entire First Order had depended on it. Ren pulled back until his lips and tongue teased at the tip and then sucked him back in. Hux thrust up involuntarily and Ren hummed around him and hands gripped his thighs and there it was again, the extra touches inside of him.

“How do you do that?” he moaned, and Ren chuckled, the vibrations electric. He supposed he should be embarrassed at how quickly Ren made him lose control, he thought, as he trembled on the brink, as he fell over, writhing under his lover’s touch.

Through half-lidded eyes he watched as Ren extricated himself from between Hux’s legs, marveling at how he managed to do without dislocating anything, still clueless as to how Ren had managed to wedge in there without waking him up. Ren maneuvered until he was half-sitting on Hux’s lap, arms tucked between them, hand wandering idly up and down his chest. He wrapped his arms around Ren, pulling him in close, letting his cheek rest on Ren’s hair. 

"I know I've been ..." Ren started to speak, trailed off.

"Difficult?" Hux finished for him.

"That's a rather polite way of putting it."

"It is, isn't it?"

Ren tilted his head up, kissed Hux once, twice, softly on the neck. “Come to bed?”

There were no further words of apology but Ren had straightened up while Hux had been seeking refuge (he had not been sulking) in the cockpit, and between that and Ren’s mind-blowing wake-up, Hux decided he was good.

Their second fight began when Hux refused to make the jump to hyperspace because Ren wasn’t strapped in. It degenerated into a bout of name-calling that left them both steaming and this time Ren stalked off.

This time instead of waiting, Hux sorted through the options in this sector and picked one of the habitable worlds nearby. He made the short jump in lightspeed, allowing himself a grin as he heard Ren swear when he lost his balance and fell when the hyperdrive engaged without warning, and when the shuttle dropped into realspace again he settled into orbit, scanning the planet for likely landing sites.

He could feel Ren standing behind him but didn’t say anything as he took them down. He landed the shuttle on a low cliff overgrown with moss. To their left, a gentle grade led down to a pebbled beach and a vast expanse of ocean. To their right, occasional clumps of greenery got taller and thicker and eventually merged into a lush forest. They’d barely settled when he heard Ren stomp out of the cockpit and a few minutes later the ramp dropped and he saw Ren stalking towards the trees, carrying a vibrosword. His scans hadn’t shown any large native lifeforms. A few trees would suffer from Ren’s temper and hopefully that would go a long way towards keeping the peace when they resumed their journey, Hux thought. 

For the first time in almost three weeks he was alone. It should have been a relief, to have space to himself, but it just felt empty. He set the nav computer to plotting courses again and left the shuttle himself, taking deep breaths of fresh air seasoned with salt tang. A short scramble over rocks rounded from the pounding of surf and he reached the beach. It looked like the tide was going out. Clumps of seaweed, still dripping, festooned the lower rocks and the ground in front of them was damp. Stripping off his boots and socks, he rolled up his pants and waded out until the water lapped at his calves, a surprising distance. The ocean bottom seemed to go for a good half a kilometer of gentle grade before dropping off, the hues of water changing from a clear blue to almost black. 

By the time Ren returned the sun was setting. He found Hux leaning back against a crate, wrapped in a blanket, watching the stars come out and lamenting the lack of anything resembling alcohol on the shuttle. Ren didn’t say anything, just dropped the vibrosword, and when Hux shook the blanket loose he tucked himself in next to him, head leaning on Hux’s shoulders as he too stared up at the sky. Hux took one breath, imagined them getting back onto the shuttle and flying away, another breath, imagined them losing themselves here, deep in the Unknown Regions, forgetting that the First Order and the Resistance and the rest of the galaxy existed, and then took a third breath and tucked those thoughts away, deep in the corners of his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The coordinates that Snoke had provided them had led them to an iceball circling a binary system. Hux made several orbital passes, trying to decide on the best place to land, and finally Ren leaned over him and pointed to a spot, seemingly at random. 

“There,” he instructed.

It didn’t seem to make much difference according to his instruments so Hux took them down. They were on the far reaches of the galaxy and the stars were thin. From the surface of the planet the sky would have looked completely black if you could have seen it, but the planet seemed to exist in a constant state of near-blizzard conditions and all that could be seen when they landed was a blur of white. The sensors claimed there was a rock outcrop just ahead and an entrance to a cave system, but it was invisible to the naked eye. 

“It’s there. I can feel it.” Ren’s voice resonated with the Force. He’d dug a box out from somewhere, made from a dark wood with black metal bindings. The wood was carved in patterns that made Hux’s head swim when he tried to follow them. Ren had tucked it casually under his arm and Hux tried to pretend it wasn’t there. He had other things to worry about, after all.

“We didn’t bring any cold weather gear.” Hux cursed himself internally even as he acknowledged they’d had no idea it would be needed.

Ren shrugged, dismissing the matter. “It won’t matter. I don’t need it.” 

Hux’s teeth began chattering the instant the ramp began to drop, but true to his word Ren seemed unaffected by the biting chill. He strode down the ramp and into the driving snow, the black of his clothing disappearing from Hux’s view in seconds. 

Hating the necessity, Hux closed the ramp behind him, then retreated to the cockpit. The internal temperature of the shuttle normalized within minutes but he still felt chilled, cocooning himself in blankets while he set the sensors to their maximum sensitivity, relying on them to alert him the moment Ren emerged from the caves.

An hour passed, then another. Hux caught himself biting his fingernails towards the end of the third hour and made himself get up and move about. By the start of the fifth hour he’d paced the length of the shuttle so many times he’d lost count. He’d almost made up his mind to wrap himself back up in the blankets and brave the storm when the sensors began bleeping.

He raced to the bay, hitting the button for the ramp and starting down before it had completely extended. Ren strode out of the blizzard, box held close to his chest. His eyes were feverish with excitement, Hux saw, when he neared.

“Oh, Hux, wait until you see. It’s beautiful.” 

Ren was close enough to touch now but for the first time in weeks Hux was hesitant to do so. There was something about him, an aura that sent a chill through Hux that had nothing to do with the weather. It remained with him as the ramp closed and though the hissing of the wind faded as the shuttle sealed, it seemed other whisperings took their place. 

Ren didn’t seem to notice. He set the box down on the nearest crate and undid the latches. When Ren opened the lid and gestured for Hux to come closer, he did so with great reluctance. 

At first it seemed the box was empty, containing nothing but shadows, but when he got close enough the breath caught in Hux’s throat.

Now that he was closer he could see it, nestled there in the cloth. Ren’s prize, the Kyber crystal for his new lightsaber, blacker than the satin on which it lay, seeming to suck the light from the air around it.

“Oh, Kylo,” he murmured, barely above a whisper. “What have you found?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
